


Touchstone Scars

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26112715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Mating Marks. Scars purposely put on your skin by the one you love. Your Mate. Harold thinks he could grow to love them.
Relationships: Harold Finch/Nathan Ingram
Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Touchstone Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is a hella late fill of Kinktober I’m just saying fuck it and filling them at random. Will rearrange them in the correct order later.
> 
> This is for the prompt Scars

Mating Marks. His father had one. Faded and rugged. Ripped skin that never healed right. One his forearm, like he held it up to defend himself. Bright white with viscous red edges. He’d pet it, those days when he drifted. When he looked at Harold and called him Noah or Benjamin. When he forgot to turn off the stove. He’d pet it with a wistful smile on his face. Like there was a good reason for it to be there.

It’s so much different than the one on his collarbone. The edges are smooth, a dusty pink that stands out only because of how pale he is. Gently he runs his finger around it, shuddering at the pleasure it sends down his spine. Echoes of lust, of love, utter devotion and care flutter careless wings against his skin with each pass. He wonders, sadly, what his father must have felt. If it was good. If it was happy.

“I can hear you thinking all the way in here, Harold,” Nathan calls out from the bedroom. Voice sleep rough and deep.

There’s the whisper hush of socked feet on the wood floor. Harold turns, watches as Nathan ambles up to him. Wraps him up in a hug. All warmth and safety. Kisses him sweetly. Like honey drizzled on a pastry they trail down to his neck, his shoulder. Circle back to mouth at his Mark.

He gasps, hands reaching up to grab sturdy shoulders.

“Arthur won’t be back until later,” Nathan whispers, thumbs moving in circles on his hips, mouth hovering right above the Mark. He smells of cinnamon and chocolate, like home.

“I want to make you feel good.”

“You already did.”

And the Beta  _ had _ multiple times and not just with mind blowing orgasms. Nathan huffs a laugh, tongue slipping out to trace the scar. Involuntarily Harold’s legs spread wider. He’s not wearing much, just a pair of Nathan’s boxers. Hadn’t planned on being in the kitchen long but he caught sight of his Mark. Distorted and yet so clear in the steel of the kettle.

“Let me do it again?” Nathan asks. Soft and breathy. He’s hard, Harold can feel it. Responds to it with a low moan.

“Please?”

He’s slick now. Legs trembling, hands scrambling. He expects to be bent over the counter. Like in those romance books Arthur likes to read out loud when he’s stuck.

Nathan doesn’t though. He slots his mouth over the Mark. Hums a song, Harold thinks it  _ I’d Really Like to See You Tonight _ , as he tugs the boxers down enough for gravity to do the rest. Strong hands move from his hips, brace against the part of thigh right above his knees. And then he’s being lifted. Not high, just enough to get him sitting on the counter. Nathan leaves him, long enough to make sure the stove is off and his now luke warm kettle is moved away, then he comes back. Kissing Harold like he’s ambrosia and Nathan can’t get enough.

“I love you Harold Finch. Secrets and fears and everything in between.”

It’s said like a confession. Like the answer to life being breathed out by the last dying acolyte of an ancient civilization. It takes some maneuvering, pulling and leaning and then oh and then a finger enters him. Gentle thrusts in and out. Testing the waters left by last night’s romps and the slick Harold’s arousal has caused.

One finger becomes two becomes three. Slow. Methodical. He’s an interesting piece of code and Nathan is the one assigned to understand it. Mouth switching between Mark and kissing Harold breathless. Harold who has one hand anchored on the counter and the other the cabinets at the back of his head. It’s not the most comfortable position in the world but Nathan is doing a good job making him forget about small things like that.

The world has melted away. Leaving just Harold and Nathan. The motions. The emotions. He rocks into the fingers inside him the best he can. Noises are flowing from his mouth. 

“Nathan!”

He back arches, head smacking into the cabinet. The pain dulls the euphoria of his climax slightly but not enough to keep him from using his legs to draw Nathan closer.

“Wouldn’t you rather be in bed for the main event?” Nathan asks as he moves to where he is flush against Harold. Harold answers that by taking his hand off the cabinet door, grabbing the back of Nathan’s neck and bringing him in for a bruising kiss. Teeth scrape against flesh. Biting and then soothing away pain.

“I want you in me  _ now _ .”

The commanding tone in his voice would have many people back home choking on their breath. Omegas can be commanding but never when it comes to sex in Lassiter. It’s unheard of. It emboldens him, fingers curling in long blond hair.

“And maybe then we can go back to our room and go again.”

Nathan drops his head on Harold’s shoulder. Bites down as he moans, pushing into Harold. It burns, that pleasant burn. Like sticking winter frozen hands into a warmed rag. Tingles. The bite will be another Mark. Another touch stone. Another scar.

They make love slowly. Exchanging kisses and whispered words of affection. Harold gifts Nathan another Mark right below his right ear. It’ll be covered by long strands of blond hair. Harold doesn’t know it yet, but it’ll become a tell of Nathan’s. When the blond man is upset but not wanting to show it. He’ll press two fingers to it. There are many things the future holds that Harold doesn’t know. Doesn’t care about as he comes a second time, his clenching taking Nathan over the edge with him.

Harold’s lost in the afterglow. Unaware of Nathan picking him up, moving him back to the bedroom. Of how close of a call Nathan has of Arthur coming home right as he closes the door, the counter cleaned and the only evidence of what they did being the lingering scent in the air. 

He comes out of the afterglow slowly. The feel of a new Mark making itself known. Harold huffs a laugh.

“You’re going to cover me in scars,” he tells the Beta who is happily licking the new Mark he put on Harold’s hip.

Nathan looks up at him. A serious loom on his face.

“I want you to always be able to think of me. These will help.”

And who is he to argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!  
> 


End file.
